Bad Girl! Sit Boy!
by InuyashasFieryInuyashasyokai
Summary: A deceptive plot against the Inutachi group while Inuyasha is away chasing leads to information regarding Kikyo's death by Naraku's hands. While the cat's away the mice will play, just one oversized rat.Naraku. Inuyasha returns to find a disturbing sight
1. Chapter 1

Bad Girl , Sit Boy!

Chapter One Deceptively Torn

*I do Not Own Inuyasha , just having some harmless fun with them .*

By Inuyashas Youkai

Deep within Naraku's hideout ,the hideous beast plotted his next devious plan to destroy that brat Miko Kagome and her halfbreed Inuyasha . Naraku chuckled darkly within his mind while the last pieces of his trap finally fell into place. The evil bastard strategically placed a tainted shard into one of his new incarnations and smirked ,admiring the new addition to his clan ,yet to be released. Soon that bitch of the dim witted mutt will be no more but another slave once he's seen what I have done to his precious Miko ,just like last time ,only this is fool proof.

Farther away from where Naraku deceptively waited for the perfect moment he'd send out his minions to bidding was a wolves den . Within it was the very same that once carried and shared affections for the Miko, Kagome. After their last meeting despite himself Kouga knew that Kagome's heart laid with the mutt , but that wouldn't stop him from fighting. Besides a little competition wouldn't hurt anyone especially to a torn dog like Inuyasha. Kouga wasn't completely blind ,he knew that Inuyasha had feeling for the girl and did have a unspoken claim on her for awhile. Althought ,Kouga just couldn't get passed that Inuyasha was torn between that clay pot Kikyo and Kagome, so maybe his publically shown devotions may help the mutt wake up. If not ,Kouga would gladly take the girl as his mate even though he knew Kagome would be forever torn.

At Sunset , a large boar demon stumbled upon Kouga's clan while completing normal perimeter check around the vacinity. The demon wasn't really a tough one to destroy with the shards in the wolves legs and the backup of his comrades , they had the demon in thir midst out and on the ground within a very short time. Before any one could comment on the eery feel they got after easily defeating the obvious messenger of Naraku, something came from the maimed carcus to stop them . Once the disintegrating remains of their kill floated in the air , unknown to the by standing wolves , a small tainted shard emerged with the shards in Kouga's legs. Oddly ,after Kouga hissed out from the temporary sting , warmth flooded his veins ,invoking his deepest inner instincts . For a short moment, his eyes bled crimson with intent ,then like nothing happened ,flickered back to his darkened chocolate. Although ,Kouga seemed to be alright except thouroughly disgusted from the languid endtrails hanging off him in various places. To Ginta ,his eyes displayed a glint of something cold and evil that when Kouga's eyes centered on him ,a shiver ran up his spine. With one last look at his comrades ,Ginta decided that he would let it go for now but he'd keep an eye on his leader.

Days later from Naraku's attack on the wolf clan ,villagers passing through whispered about the violent death of a Miko summoning Inuyasha to investigate hesitantly. Screams and loud crashes boomed through the expanse between Inuyashas forest and Kaede's village, noting the end to a peaceful morning . Everything had seemed to start well , Kagome and Sango had woken early to soak in the springs. The remaining travels sought to relax ,since Inuyasha hadn't returned yet from following rumors of his late love ' s passing a second time , and by Naraku's hands.

When the girls returned Miroku had already started a meal of fish and rice balls, surprising them upon returning. In a moments notice of the large footsteps ,shaking the grounds from where they sat. Quickly grabbing their weapons, the four rushed to the scene , almost shocked with the feral image emerging into their line of sight. Emerging from the wreckage of fallen trees and debris , came a very viscious ,and intent wolf demon pushed through into the clearing. Surprising gasps filled through the groups lips,especially when Kagome's attempts to rouse the apparently pissed off the demon friend in front of them. Kouga was then followed by the Saimiyosho rushing in when Miroku attempted to use his wind tunnel just to throw the wolf off balance so they could pin him,knock him out with the log Kagome found, somehow, furthering their surprise. They didn't want to hurt him but keeping him at bay was begining to be extremely difficult,especially with the unknown dark power seeming to be fueling him.

After Kagome chucked a good size rock at his head , after Sango's miss with her bone boomerang to gain control of the situation ,and even with good intent made it all the worse. This centered his eyes upon Kagome ,his prey locked in his visions, and with one word his intentions became clear .

" Mate"

" Shit!" At the same time Sango ,Miroku, and Kagome gasped with the realization wishing Inuyasha was there.

Miroku looked to Sango with a determined glint to his brown orbs, then slightly advertantly letting one eyes quickly move to the well,with a understanding nod .Sango and Miroku moved closer to the seething wolf standing before them to distract him with their attacks, of their staff and boomerang. Kagome soon stepped forward using her bow to send harmless blasts of her power to stun him.

" Kagome run!" Sango screamed while her eyes pointedly flickering to the nearby well.

Kagome soon ran to the destination of the well in her sights ,almost within her reach. Before she could throw herself painfully into the well's depths ,Kagome felt weighthless with the wind tossling her hair against her blurred vision. Completely restrained against the hold pining her still ,feeling herself not being able to move. Only to suddenly finding her voice to release a shuddering,and desperate scream as a sharp object sank deeper into her. Upon release the girl felt herself collaspe on her knees , now knowing that she never made it over the well's lips. The dizziness from the blood loss from the point of entry finally made its way up into the girls small frame , Kagome's blured vision wavered and bled crimson. Finally submitting to the repetative chants Kagome fell to the demands of the new blood coarsing into her veins, she knew no more, and Kouga soon fleding from the scene.

Outside the bordering confines of the forest outlining the village ,a hanyou was traveling back at a rapid speed. Inuyasha had been on alert ever since the smoke emerged from the direction he was heading and it had appeared to be coming from the vicinity of the well. A deep fear embedded in his chest , while his body further pushed against his already fast speed.

"Kagome.." Inuyasha's only lingering thought while continuing to the spot where the problem seemed to be located.

Upon entering the scene , Inuyasha now wished he hadn't or at least wanted to be here to have prevented the vision now in his gaze. Miroku and Sango standing in protective stances to gauge their opponents next move .The hanyou slowly looked up confirming his fears , the words stubbornly flowing from his lips ,earning two blazing eyes looking back at him.

"Kagome..?"Inuyasha

At closer inspection ,the hanyou stood helplessly watching the transformation play itself out ,while girl he loved was seething with it's own demon growing inside her. Inuyasha' s breath caught and his blood boiled with the change within his Miko near complete ,with the new hanyou ears flickering towards the slighthest sound . The ears of a wolf.

" Kouga!" The demon within Inuyasha took over seething, while looking longingly at his intented ..Before storming away faster than the whirlwind carrying his rival leaving the blurry images of silver and red following behind.

Sango had left and returned with Kaede at her side with a string of beads interlaced in her fingers. Closing her eyes she summoned the power that so long ago used to control the younger uncontrollable Inuyasha ,only to return to bind a seething Hanyouess Miko.

' How fitting ,those two seem to have a bond alright ,one that gets them in nothing but trouble,too bad it wasn't the hanyou that had brought on the change within her. This could bring about a distaster just waiting to happen' Kaede thought while shaking her head ' I am getting too old for this'

Once the necklace slipped over the girl's head ,Kaede turned to Sango and spoke.

" Young slayer ye have to bind her soul with a command" Kaede commanded while eying the fiece look in Kagome now directed at her.

"Like what , I don't know !" Sango cried knowing time was running out, seeing as Kagome looked as she was about to pounce

"Hurry child, any word that ye pick will do!" Kaede yelled

Kagome has enough of this standing around , these people rambling on about stupid necklaces,and having one that she couldn't remove from her neck was further only pissing her off.

" I 'll show them , I can walk through pass them and damn whoever gets in my way!" Kagome seethed

When Kagome made to leap into the air ,she felt something pull her body ungracefully straight to the ground ,shoveling a mouthful of dirt ,passed her lips as she went further down. The scream of someone oddly familiar calling out a word as she felt herself falling back down from where she leapt only she was slammed flat to the ground ,without having the ability to move from that spot. Looking up slightly with the words still lingering in her head , darkly scrutinizing the one from which those words came .

" Bad Girl!" Sango 's rang out through the forest sealing Kagome's fate and forming the bond between the two girl's .

Noticing the sudden growls coming from the girl plastered to the ground , Sango called out the command until her hanyou sister became seemingly compliant .After two times following the first time ,Kagome laid there silently still ,slightly confused why she was lying on the ground , the images flooded back through her mind ,ironically guessing what led her to eating dirt..

' Damn thick headed, both of them are hard to reason like two stubborn Donkeys,good thing theses two can't spit!' Sango though while envisioning two cute alike creatures arguing the fact ,the sky is blue . All the while continue to daze into her vision ,oblivious to the very same donkey's barking out No's and Yes's in a hee haw manner, brought up a bout of giggles.

" Shit!" Kagome's gasp in realization hit like a ton of bricks ,regarding her plight.

The Miko's mood only darkened when a certain familiar form stood from where he came through the trees ,only observing the scene ..Mentally shaking her head ,in hopes that the hanyou wouldn't grasp the situation.

Yes, Inuyasha had just came back frustrated that he had lost the damn wolves scent , only to come back facing an rather oddly familiar scene. If only he could put a finger on it ,but Inuyasha was just coming up blank . It wasn't until the spell had broken, and Kagome had risen to stand ,with the beads around her neck, flowing with her movement that he realized . Suddenly ,the hanyou eyes had turned a brighter amber filled with mirth, as he clenched his mouth with his teeth biting into his cheeks ,and desperately trying to keep a straight face. Moments became harder as time passed, to restrain himself until the hysterical laughter erupted from his lips,temporary forgetting his anger towards the wolf, and fell to the ground rolling around laughing like a mad man.

A feral growl erupting from the hanyouess's lips suddenly snapped the hanyou out his temporary laspe of reason ,back to his sudden 's and Kagome's commands rang thru the forest resulting in two crashing to the greet the ground's cold surface, leaving two raging hanyou's pouting in silence.

"Hey !" Inuyasha yelled

"What the hell!" Kagome screamed

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

Bad Girl !Sit Boy!

Chapter Two The Trouble With Hanyous

By Inuyashas Yokai

The lull in activity during the next couple days without any leads to jewel shards, and in their travels coming up blank was soon wearing on each others nerves,especially the hanyous. It had became mundane after awhile Inuyasha and Kagome were at each others throats especially after having run into Sesshomeru and Kouga. Sesshomeru had the desired effect in his taunting when he said something to state fact.

" If the dense puppy would cease being to busy playing with his bone than the dog wouldn't have so much trouble in keeping track of his bitch,keeping from loosing them to wolves with fleas,and being emerged in graveyard soil." Sesshomeru taunted

"Let's get one thing straight I am nobody's Bitch ! If anyone's a Bitch you might want to look at the fugly looking toad that can't get himself far enough up your ass that your starting to walk like you have been fucked sideways by **Ryukotsusei** !" Kagome sneered knocking Inuyasha down in hysterical laughter

" Kagome! " Sango gasped

" What ! The Ice Queen wants to talk truth I indulge his highness what I want to know is what the hell is that thing you call the staff of two heads? I mean come on .Is that some kind of beastly toy that you use in your larger than life dog form so that you poor Jaken won't gag on your imaginary enormous cock that you can only find with the help of a microscope!" Kagome continued

" Kagome!"Sango and Miroku warned while Inuyasha kept rolling on the ground laughing .

"Inuyasha you need to have better control over your Bitch or I will have no other choice to do it for you?" Sesshomeru warned

" What the fuck are you going to do ?Seriously ! Never mind I am bored I am leaving to find something to entertain me anyway .It's not like I couldn't purify your ass anyway before you take your first I will leave all you pussies here to listen to the drag queen !" Kagome said before taking her leave knowing the only one who would know it was a insult would be Inuyasha, and he bit his cheek with his fangs, to contain the sudden urge to bust out into a laughing fit once again.

Once the group left that of Inuyasha thankfully without a scratch and catching up with Kagome. Inuyasha came upon Kagome with Kouga having his hands holding hers in a possessive way ,and claiming that even though that he was sorry of the way it happened ,Kouga was delighted that Kagome was marked his everything leading up for the moment Kouga decided to show himself in his stubborn hard headed glory, the male of the two hanyous was more than ready to blow off some steam, using Kouga as the perfect tool to do so. Also reminding Inuyasha of the favor to repay flea bitten wolf for forcing his intended to be the wolf's mate ,which was like rape. It didn't help that Kouga was spouting off about Inuyasha not touching his woman, now having more grounds because of by demon standards if she wanted it or not she was his mate,and added with Kagome's already foul mood because of last night's visit between him and Kikyo.

While the two demons were in a heated clashing of swords,getting slightly annoyed by the minute ,Kagome decided to take things into her own hands.

"Hey Inuyasha ? " Kagome asked sweetly

"Not now can't you see I am busy?" Inuyasha yelled while Miroku's and Sango's mouth suddenly were agape.

" Inuyasha Sit!" Kagome yelled

" Kouga ,what do I have to do to get it thru your stubborn skull filled obsessively with hot air huh? Do I need to summon some beads of subjugation for you too so I can pound you so far into next week your head spins? I do not like you like that .I am sorry you are so hard up in your wolf's den for pussy that you have to resort to pawning your 'having a mate' on some girl just because she's nice to you. "Kagome wandered out loud to obsessive wolf

"And Inuyasha why honestly do you give a flying fuck when you have the deliscious worms leading you to a luscious and curvacious corpse?" Kagome stated to Inuyasha to end his ferocious laughter at Kouga's expense when he was no better than Kouga was.

" Funny!Ah did you hit your head or something or are you seriously telling me that you are that stupid enough not to know? And people think I am dense! " Inuyasha taunted

"I will pretend I didn't hear that Inuyasha !" Kagome warned

"Then you should have already figured it out then I would've not had to say it!" Inuyasha replied

" Come out with it before I sit you so far into the ground Inuyasha they won't even have your teeth left to match with dental records to prove who you are, you will be all but dust in the wind!

"What the hell are dental records?" Inuyasha frustratedly asked

" Oooooo !Exactly ! Sit Boy! Kagome stomping her feet in frustration, ferally growling sending Inuyasha crashing to the was hopping mad.

"Will you stop doing that wench ! Inuyasha seethed lunging at her after the spell wore off and pinned her to a tree

" Is this clear enough for ya stupid! " Inuyasha glared at her after his lips came crashing down upon hers.

Kouta came rushing to their spot to attack Inuyasha when Kagome took a change glance at the wolf coming at Inuyasha with his claws before she said the words once more.

"Sit Boy !" Kagome yelled to save Kouga from his impending attack

" Bad Girl! Sango's scream escaped after Kouga made his way to escape with Kagome , pulling her to the ground trapping Kouga underneath her, knocking him out cold

"Idiots!" Shippo confirmed like it was something they didn't already know,while shaking his head

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

Bad Girl! Sit Boy !

~ Chapter Three ~

Trouble With A Capital T

By Inuyashas Youkai

Once the weight of the forced wolf hanyouess's weight plunged on top of Kouga ,and the sharp blades sunk deeply within Kagome's supple flesh. The bluntly sharp objects emerged from Kougas weapon engrossed within his hand ,piercing her chest through to the other side of her back on either side of her spine. The area quickly filled with the scent of blood while the white of her white of her shirt became overcome with a wet crimson liquid that flowed from the injury .

A growl announcing her dislike soon met Inuyasha's whine commmencing his worry,while Kouga still laid unconsciously on the ground underneath her..

(Hanyou Kagome,_Human Kagome,__**Demon Kagome)**_

"Dammit you! Have the fleas finally made it's way to consume your brain, to be so stupid ! " Kagome spat while her eyes flicked between blue,pink and finally deciding on a deep red to express her ferousity with the curent perdicament .

" What is with everyone afflicted with a case of stupid is there something in the water I don't know about because if their is please tell me so I can avoid it!" Kagome seethed quietely as she moved to pull the blunt objects that were still petruding from her backside .

Kagome finally made to stand weakely upon both of her legs, but inside her a war was brewing within to tear her from the breaking point that she was shatteringly tied to ..

' _Must get away '_

_'__**Must kill I want blood ' **_

'I want to lie down,I feel so tired'.

Torn between the contradicting voices within her head ,her exhaustion, and her current weakened state from the large amount of blood loss, the female hanyou's mind began to reel .Kagome felt a pull within her that she mused that within the strength it rushed her to her darker, and primal side . Kagome in the back of her mind now understood Inuyasha 's moments when the same occured to him.

"Damn is this what it feels like? No wonder why Inuyasha is most of the time with stick wedged up in his ass. I would be too if I had to be at risk for having multiple personality disorder complex! "

Up until the pull finally made it's motives known and on it's own the wild beast beating within her decided ,Kagome soon found that she no longer had control over anything . In the end she was blinded by the bloodlust that consumed her with vigor at the moment, now making to leap off Kouga before throwing him into the nearest tree , and then forcing herself to run away from the result of hurting anyone else at the last minute. In the back of her mind she thought she heard Inuyasha yell for her but Kagome knew that she couldn't take the risk of harming the others.

"Kagome !"

" Gotta run ! The voices are getting quite outta hand demanding blood and this demon getting no endtrail stew today thankyou.. If I were you unless you feel as becoming my lunch or next stuffed head upon my tree suggest not trying to play hero because your efforts will be for not ... smell ya stench Later !" Kagome' s voice soared from behind as she headed toward the well

Once there forgetting about her present appearance only knowing that she had to get away for now until she calmed down some stalkingly trekked towards the well. After miles and hours away it seemed ,while using her heightened sense of smell Kagome found that to put her mind at ease that nobody decided to play hero and risked following her . Kagome 's urge to kill found its way to the surface when she heard a crackling sound of a branch being broken in two from behind . A taunt bow armed with a bow was armed at her when she turned .

Kneeling low in a close to the ground crouch , Kagome shook her head , breathing a shuddering sigh because her patience to be left alone for a moment , and not getting it was getting old and wearing thin. Steeling a icy glare upon her once relived facod before a crazed smirk filled with menacing glee in confronting another not so intelligent being once more , emerging ferverently upon her gaze ..If Today was the day that was picked as one that she would be tormented by being pushed to her limits , at least she could do was have a little fun while doing it..

" Oooh ! Oooh! Don't tell me ..Your hear to tell me that you scared your soul collectors away and you need my soul to keep wasting away and leaving your stench whereever you turn? NO that can't be it let me see ..Hmm could it be that now after loosing your soul and your brain as wormfood that you now become blind cause as you can see the mutt isn't here .. So if you have any common sence of what little remains in that head of yours , you'll leave me alone cause whatever your here to pester me about No can do ! Don't want any part of it so scram ! " As the hanyouss let forth her escaping wrath the once opposing miko's became more enblazed with her every word after getting over the shock.

Kikyo's unfeeling facod become one of fury as she starred at the heathen that dared to speak to her as such trash to be thrown away..Hearing some crazed laughter but not as those coming from that of the hanyou but the revived form of her mate Kouga watching from somewhere nearby. Unfortunately with it and the entangled scents of the wolf , and the miko lured another within their midst. Inuyasha.

Before anyone moved Inuyasha flew into the scene to stop whatever the older miko had planned with his intended mate , Kagome .Although the wench beat him to it with a arrow soaring towards its target and Kagome having a inkling urge to protect her pack even though she was bound to Kouga but in this form she knew that Inuyasha was indeed the one that she was supposed to belong too. The younger miko side - stepped the hanyou and knocked him down with great speed that Inuyasha found himself unprepared for the arrow piercing through her instead of himself adding to the fatality of her already serious wound.

"Too slow Mutt If it takes you that long to get up and move ya better check into some muscle enhancements cause with me you wouldn't be able to keep up ! If ya know what I mean ?"

" Damn Wench , you went and hurt yourself again! " Inuyasha mumbled knowing she would be able to hear him..

" Ha ! This is just a little blood , its nothing that I am not a weak human anymore huh mutt... Even though I hate to leave the parrty I must be on my way ..Try Not to kill each other while I am gone! " Kagome sang as she leapt into the lip of the well with a somewhat lost but amused puppy tailing behind her.

" Later Fleebag, have fun with the courpse , but just to let ya know she doesn't like to do anything but to be held , because anything else , and her body begins to crumble and fall away.. Let me tell ya its not pretty!" The hanyou's voice flowed within the air as his form disappeared within the darkness of the well.

" Hey ! Get back her mutt!Don't just leave me here with this thing !"

" Hmmph pathetic mortals ! " Kikyo turned stiffly then swiftly glided away until the hanyou made his return

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

Bad Girl ! Sit Boy!

~ Chapter Four ~

Karma Bites Back , The Beast Emerges, And The Pathetic Hopeless Hobo

Leaping out from the well into the present, Kagome quickly froze ,then raised her arm to mute some of the harsh smells that were ambushing her sences. Unfortuntaly , once the hanyou that followed didn't realize or expect her pause , wasn't able to slow down in time , and accidentaly forced the two to now take their place in their new positions in a a odd position on the ground of the well.

Now with one on top of the other in a very comprimsing position , the hanyou hovered over the other of wolf descent . The latter said hanyou out of habit sensing of whom it was called out the command as to punish the other , as they fell , unbeknownst to her as to where the situation was going because everything was passing by too quickly in a blurred kaleidoscope of bleeding colors..

"Sit Boy!" A darker, hoarse version of the female laying underneath spoke with venom

" Gahhhhh!" swirled together in a blurr with the previous , echoingly as though they were spinning

Now pinned in their postions held captive by a punishment of Kagome's own making , the hanyou now seen the end result as seeing with the only part of himself he could move, his eyes, as they rose to meet hers. Twin chocolate , now starting to bleed red around the surrounding edges of her orbs, alerting the male of a known release only awaiting its time to be freed from within Kagome.

" Shit! ... Kagome...? "Inuyasha's voice however went unanswered , at least in the way he'd wanted or expected for he only received a devious cackle in response.

As the spell of sujugation began to wear off , so did the transformation of Kagome finish it's emerging of the beast within , and soon the hanyou's fears were confirmed with a voice that wasn't her own, at least one he recongnized..

" Why must you follow a mate that isn't your own! This isn't your place hanyou!Are you lost Mutt ? Have you lost your walking courpse?"

" Ah .. Um I followed you to make sure your alright , Kagome.. It might not be my place as your mate but you were taken without consent before I..."Inuyasha spoke nervously to the form laying underneath him , not wanting to provoke the demon anymore than she already was, as he still hovered over her looking deep into her now bleeding crimson orbs , and trying not to become lost in them.

"No matter ! I want blood !Wait , before you what!"

" Kagome I might not be your mate ,and it might not be my place , but that does not mean that I don't want it to be . "

" What a bad pathetic demon we must have here to desire one that belongs to another , Don't you think? Especially when you your self has another himself ? Greedy , if I say so myself to wish to aqcuire both wouldn't you say ?"

" You don't understand ..."

"Than tell me hanyou ! What don't I understand Hmmm? I think I get it perfectly, and it is you that don't understand mutt!My master even knows to understand her place hanyou, and it is not with you.. ...What do you mean taken ? I was created by the bond that the wolf , and my master created themselves ? "

" Dammit ! NO,you got it all wrong ,as well as Kagome , because she never knew anything before Kouga took her. I don't have another , for starters , and I never had the chance to act on my claim for her as my intended , because of of something I gave my word on before I ever knew that she was, and now she is trapped within a mate pact that was forced upon her! If anything she only accepted it because I wouldn't , that is why the bond ever took hold!"

" Why does any of this matter now! Will you get off me now and remove your paws , I don't wish to stink thankyou ! I have prey to catch, as I had enough of this talk ..I wish to leave and you are preventing it!"

" Nope , not until you release Kagome will I let you roam to kill within her time !"

" Really , and there is nothing I could do to change your mind?

" Not a thing !"

Kagome 's fingers rose above to wrap around his neck , and to entangle themselves within his silvery locks before the hanyou could prepare for it the demon within using her master's body served the male above her a distraction to attempt a escape, with a kiss...

" Kagome..." Inuyasha's lips broke through a harsh whisper before his attention was diverted to what the demon within his intended started..

While the hanyou was submermerged within the feelings the kiss brought , Kagome's knee came up and forced a certain part of his ananomy to be crushed together amongst his loins, before Kagome's form was finally out from under his grasp. Inuyasha on the other hand was seethingly speaking profanities under his breath and holding the affended part within his grasp , rolling around while the hanyouess stood above him smirking evilly ..

" Aww Puppy sorry can't play right now but maybe later I''ll throw ya a Bone ..I have many kills to catch!" Kagome's demon seethed back in warning

" Damn you wench ! " Inuyasha yelled while struggling to stand before leaping out of the well following his escaping captive as she left prior.

Once out of the well , Inuyasha quickly found that of his intended heading towards the shrine house within the dark , within the shroud of tress surrounding it, and was reading herself to pounce , and strike upon her sought victims for blood. Before she made connection to the window Kagome's form had leapt to , Kagome's bedroom window, the hanyou diverted her path by crashing into her side , wrapping his arms around her , slaming his lips upon hers, and finally descending back to the ground..Once their movements from the fall stilled Inuyasha looked to that of Kagome to see her eyes fluttering to emerge the once again melted chocolate orbs staring back at him..

"Inuyasha?"

" Kagome, Are you okay now?"

" Yeah but why am I here, and why are you ?"

" Don't worry about it now lets just go get some sleep , we'll talk tomorro, after you come back from that torture you continously love to put yourself through called skool , like you wanted ..Okay?" With that of Inuyasha's request , recieving a nod ,even though not remembering anything the hanyou picked her up bridle -style up to her room.

After the hanyou had the wolf hanyouess wrapped within the coverlets of her bed , Inuyasha only sat above them , upon the bed , as he looked down at the peaceful sight below him . Kagome fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow , and has been in the same position ever since .

"I will fix this , Kagome..For if it's the last thing I do , I promise you. I will take back what is mine .."

When the morning sun broke past the glass of her bedroom , awoken shortly after the loud annoying outburst of noise blasting in both of the hanyou's ears. Both soon moving quickly to break the horrid device that made such horrible racket, as two sets of clawed fingers fought to grasp the thing . Growlling to the other to make their dislike known to the others intent in preventing the wrath to the blinking noisy contraption that each one possesed to invoke upon it...

The said object to there wrath soon fell away to the captive claws of it captors as it in two uneven pieces still held by the two sets of claws piercing to slice within it , still held itself deeply within the weakened plastic.. Releasing a cocky huff in victory for a job well done then shaking the broken remains of the alarm clock now in pieces with the wires and hanging plastic now freed from the seared marks of their razor sharp appendages , thrown to the floor in haphazardly tossed directions before the days plans were now to be decided in front of them.

" I understand now why you wanted to break it everytime I bought a new one , why didn't you tell me it was that painful to you?"

"I don't know , maybe cause I enjoyed breaking it instead too much! ... So ya going to school today ?"

" I guess so ..."

"Kagome, just becareful , we haven't been back here since all this happened with Kouga , and with your demon side I am afraid if she comes out again .." Inuyasha started then let the rest fade away.

" What you mean it already happened ? I was trying so hard to prevent it too!"

" Yes it did but luckily I was there to prevent anything too destructive to happen ?"

"Was I that bad?"

" No, nothing more that you had to deal with me , I would assume.." Inuyasha answered vagely not wanting to tell her all of what occurred

"Well than, why don't you come with me today , let me find some bandanas ,and then if anything does happen than you can be there to stop it..." Kagome said with a nod while finding her clothes for school and the said bandanas for both

" Are you sure , Kagome ? I don't want to be in the way?"

Without receiving a outward answer , but getting one anyway, as a uniform clad Kagome reached around with a black bandana to tie around his head to cover his ears, and then handed one to him to do the same to her with a green one . Inuyasha while using his clawed fingertips ran his fingers down her silky locks as to move away the stray flyaways from where the bandana would be placed, before lightly tweaking her brown black tipped ears , and firmly tying their concealment around her head. Shuddering a forced sigh from his lips to join a gasp of shock from the feelings that rushed down their spine, and following Inuyasha's snout to rest alongst the slope of her neck..

" Inuyasha ?"

" Nothing ... Ya ready to go?" Inuyasha quickly moved from his spot , embarrased of momentarily forgetting where he was for the time

The walk to school was relatively quiet for the most part with the exception of the occasional playful conversation to pass the time, and to remove some of the unconfortable silence. Inuyasha watched her from the corner of his eyes , while keeping attention to the direction in front of him, as unknowingly to each other both doing the same secretly, until the school grounds came into view. Kagome 's attention was averted though as three of her friends and Hojo came to greet her, before the bell rang.

" Hello Kagome, glad to see that your case of gout has allowed you to come back to the real world Kagome..." Eri teased

" Kagome I brought you something to relieve it , a natural remedy to cure all forms of impurites within your feet" Hojo claimed holding a strange looking pair of bamboo clogs..

Within Kagome , something was emerging as Hojo 's hands touched her fingers , and it was something that sparked a flare of annoyance burning in her veins. It was when he spoke it became clear as to why that was, and it didn't help of her friends teasing her of the lies her grandfather was possessed to tell about her to explain why she was MIA most of the time . In a short spanse of time something snapped within the new form that Kagome now held as a hanyou, enough to envoke a spoken wrath to the inferior creatures in front of her...

The hanyou standing behind her felt it as the change came within her , and his hands immediately come to fall upon her shoulders. Inuyasha's presence seemed to help some but something inside her wanted to make her intentions known , and it was in the form of spat words commenting on their stupidity, begining with a dark chuckle.

"You amuse me , tell me what else has bestowed upon the senile to speak of my absence?"

" You mean ? ...Well there's gout, broken back, diabetes, leakemia, heart problems..." Ayaumi started but paused in her rambling list of given excuses upon hearing Kagome's deepened cackling.. Now confused..

" Now that your back Kagome , would you care to join me at the movies this weekend?" A small heightened voice broke through her given amusement towards something more annoying by the puny pathetic human male now in front of her still not listening to her speaking against her unwanted claim by him.

' what's his name ? I can't seem to remember, only that ... wait what does Inuyasha call him .. Hobo?'

" Hobo is it?"

"Hojo..."

"Whatever it matters not .." spoken silently as Kagome walked forward

Once closing the distance , reaching out to grab each one of the hands of Hobo's with one of her's ,while letting one trail alongside his cheek to raise his eyes to meet hers, at the same time assuring that only the few she wanted to see could: herself , Inuyasha , now still holding her from behind, and that of the hobo...

" You like me don't you Hobo, you want to have me as yours right? Though do you really know what it is that you ask for ?" Kagome stared intently capturing Hojo's gaze , and her words spoken forcing a jealous snare to be forced from the lips behind her silently ..

'Inuyasha' whispered softly within his mind ' watch'

' I mean this Kagome , don't make me do this , you might not like what I do to be more convincing ...You are mine '

'Then what you will see won't bother you but I still belong to my mate , and there's nothing that can be done to change that'

'We will see about that Kagome...'

Hojo, as he looked on dumbly through her melting sweetness within her orbs, excitedly nodding in the affirmative before his visage was allowed to change in front of him within those same orbs, as they now began to bleed that of crimsom . Releasing a gasp in shock as in fear all control of bodily functions were lost ,the wetness growing , now running down his legs were only too evident , as his gaze of red was returned to the lucsious chocolate he once dreamed of captivating ,and following with a outburst of hushed gigles to his now unknown conflict.

Standing back a bit to observe behind her normal gaze accompanied by a taunting smirk now emerging , Kagome spoke once more .

" Hobo, I meant Hojo , relax there is nothing to be this excited or nervous it's only me. To answer your question, If you do know , and still desire to have me than yes I will go to the movies with you?"

Looking with a frightened gaze back to the one whom spoken within her friends arms , both smirking , and trying not to burst out laughing with apart of their cheek captive in their fangs, then down to his pants now soaked with piss as to explain everyone's growing amusement , and then back to Kagome's intent stare with a violent shake of his head , before running away as fast as he could with the laughter emerging louder enough to catch him.

Inuyasha tightened his grasp around his sought mate as his laughter rang with that of the others within the locks of her onyx strands, before he whispered so only she could hear ..

" Nice job with the hobo Kagome, I never knew you had it in ya , ya crazy wench ! I love .." Inuyasha whispered until one of Kagome's feminine clawed fingers fell upon his lips to silence him...

" Thanks , but lets not speak of things we cannot hope to have now..I wish things were different but .. I am glad to know you had once anyway..."

" But Kagome wait!"

Then almost as time seemed to catch up with them , and as the amusement faded ... The bell rang..

TBC...

~ Greetings Readers, I thankyou for those who continue to enjoy this tale , but I would like if it wouldn't mind to write a few words in a review telling me so ... I would like a at least 10 before I move on to the next chapter, as it is already wriiten, and waiting for your eyes to humorously seek ... I also love would love to hear of ideas on others you wish Kagome's wrath to seek pleasure upon , and what you wish her to do...


	5. Chapter 5

Bad Girl ! Sit Boy!

~ Chapter Five ~

Over The Rooftops , And Through The Woods

The Naughty , Delinquent Hanyouess

By Inuyashas Youkai

Inuyasha saw Kagome disappear within the crowd of students, and even though he knew the girl could take care of herself now, but the hanyou himself wasn't ready to give up his role within her life. She was his , in every sense of the word : to protect, to love , and to give comfort when needed ,though two of those he knew needed some more attention but that didn't mean he didn't , just didn't like too. It wasn't who he was to show sissy love sap in the open like that , and it wasn't something he was used to.

So , now the hanyou sat ontop of the school rooftop just waiting, until her scent would come plunder its weight upon him , and drowned him senseless. Though while in his deep musings , Inuyasha didn't seem to notice the quiet but slight movement within his blind spot and seemingly sneaking their way up towards him.

~ One Sneaky Bad Wench ~

Kagome knew that he would come up here to wait on her , reading him was easy , and now he was like an open book, presently in this game she was fixing to play with him that would be his downfall. Watching a blurr of red and white quickly move within the sky then to land on top of the rooftop , had soon the smirk breaking out widely across her face, only because she knew , Kagome herself had the wittle puppy right where she wanted him . Mr big bad doggy was well within her trap to do what she wanted, and here having him in her clutches , if only to tease , she shall.

Now crouching within the area, close to where her hanyou currently sat with her ears swiveling round , and readying herself to pounce once the last bell had rung .

_**RING! RING!**_

'Showtime !' Kagome thought as her legs catapulted her body over to land against her target

"Gotcha!"

"Hey ! Whaaaa!"

Though , from the force of them being tossled sent them clear off the roof, but since the hanyou had after since realizing as to whom it was soon flipped them in their decent , and soon grabbed her around the waist to steady their descent. It was until the female in his arms had said a word , but it wasn't like she normally said it. No, the voice she chose to use wasn't mad , or ready to kill, but more of a fading whisper, and more sultry , filled with desire..

" Ssssiiiitttt, my bad boy..."

~Splat~

As soon as Inuyasha was pulled downwards to meet the said ground willing and waiting for him to take a harsh , but much slower , intense face plant, Kagome was off once again , and leaving a confused hanyou in her wake with the taunt she left him.

" Come get me, bad doggy, If you can catch me ..." Kagome sang teasingly

By the time the spell was off and the poor hanyou had her last words suddely dawn on him , Kagome was already airborne , jumping along the treetops. Without further pause Inuyasha leapt up and forward in his chase to catch her as she wanted him too, but even he felt that this idea of his excited him greatly , and not just for the innocent kind, at the moment the hanyou was having quiet the impure thoughts .

' Catch my Bitch, Trap my prey , Strip her bare, Lick till crazy, Devour her gone, Suck Her Dry , Pierce her flesh, Make her bleed, Pound her sore, Take her mine'

"Damn It wench ! Ouit It!"

Shaking his head to violently advert from the end , his current thoughts were headed, and concentrated back on the task he was on with a smirk.

'Catching the bitch..'

Though what the hanyou found when he got to where her scent lead him , Inuyasha took in the sight of the well, and that only confused him more...

' Wenches are crazy! I thought she wanted to get away from it and I was quite looking forward to it'

Though regardless of her reasoning ,the hanyou soon followed the wench who had left before him , and it was soon that he was also met with a few others besides them , in sort of their arrival , and when following the billowing smoke seen coming within the trees. Quickly grabbing Kagome's hands and tossing her weight gently onto his back before rushing towards the place where the ominous aura resided, one that carried a large portion of the jewel.

Naraku

"Kukukukuku..."

It was soon that others came into their midst to either oppose or side with their cause, amongst them were: Kouga, Kagura , Kikyo, Sesshomeru, Sango, Kirara, Miroku, Kanna , Shippo, Ginta, and Hakkaku, all of them joining the others with their weapons drawn . Though one's lips curled quickly upward in a wide devious smirk .

_Kagome_

To her this would be a field day , and seeing this from her ,oddly during a battle, no less, made them all wonder if she had finally became somewhat cracked in the head ..

TBC...

~ Thankyou for all who are reading , especially the ones that sent such supportive reviews:Raven2010 , LovesDepp , Shiori37 , MizoreShirayukiFan , and inuyashahanyou4kagomemiko. Thanks again Keep Enjoying and reviewing. I shall be back, come back for more soon..

Inuyashas Youkai


	6. Chapter 6

Bad Girl Sit Boy!

~ Chapter Six ~

Sometimes You Feel Like A Nut Sometimes Ya Don't

By Inuyashas Youkai

Attacks were soon thrown back and forth from either party , though the battle hadn't seemed as tense as previous times because then Kagome wasn't Kagome , she was , but now she was different, although not in a bad way. Not at all , actually it made things quite interesting , and most amusing , while they fought...

"Wow , I am honored to have so many in my presence! Lest see , we have beasty over their in the fluff (Sesshomaru), hardup in the fur(Kouga), one that controls or breaks wind(Kagura): Does that come as natural gas or is it man made?, Perverted Hoishi with a obsession for cracks of all sizes ( Miroku): You can't tell me that you don't dig it, so don't even try!,a Miasma addict living in the allusion that she is nothing but guess what? I can see you creepy girl with the mirror :Doesn't it hurt holding that mirror and to stand the stench of you walking around in the same outfit since you were born?" Kagome taunted while releasing many of her bows

" Miko ! Mutt control your bitch I am warning you!"

"Ah Put a Plug in it , Beasty ya know you want too"

"Kagome...?" Sango gasped while witholding a giggle

" Moving on. Oh yes speaking of rotten ,how blessed am I to have the queen of rank , the top of the line ,rancid cunt herself , Kikyo with her many flies to follow her and capure her next notch in her tree, so she can exist to only spread the joy of her foul trail among the living to enjoy it !Why thankyou!, " the mentioned miko only glared at the source of her copy's voiced words

"Why You , I should've killed you along time ago." Kikyo sneered.

"With what graveyard soul!Or was it the bones ? Dammit I forgot the bones!"

" Kagome!"

"Lastly we come to our favorite retard who's probably not even here , and giving us instead the pleasure of fondling his nuts ,that he likes to throw around for anyone and everyone to snag ! Have you touch them touched them , Smelly( Kikyo)? I bet ya have , and did more than that haven't ya .. Ew Sewage pussy , gross doesn't that miasma burn down there ? "

"Kagome?" Miroku said pervertedly

"Kagome why would ya play with someone's nuts ? You're not supposed to play with food ? You are supposed to eat em?" Shippo quietly wondered aloud while on Kagome's shoulder as she leapt around averting Naraku's thrown appendages from getting her , and aiming some of her own in return.

" Haha Kagome hahaha Wench Stop!"

"Anyways how brain dead are you can't find any otherwords in your small volcabulary , I know there's not much room in that pea sized marble you call a brain is there , except for Ku ?Sniffing around your own and Mrs. Bicycle's rank havent ya over here, everyone's had a rise or ride whatever!"

"Hahaha Kagome hahaha will ya knock it hahaha off for a sec so I could concentrate on getting hahaha a good windscar, wench !"

" Why bother with the effort , ya know its not the real Naraku , and just one of his many nuts at his disposal for his enjoyment, watching us go for em everytime like starving rats ... So just whack the damn thing down with your sword and lets get on with it ? Or do you want a chance at his balls too? Cause I don't like that game anymore but go for it if ya want , but don't think I am touching you after your done!"

Between Sesshomaru , and Inuyasha 's combined attack joining a halfheartedly shot arrow , the image of Naraku disolved into thin air , and only left upon the ground was a brown , small shaped nut about the size of a yen . Soon following the realization of this was also the sight of the rest of his clan scattering away like cockroaches once again after their master had been defeated. Shippo had hopped off of her shoulder to investigate the nut Naraku left ..

" Hey Kagome, is this edible ? I mean Naraku's gone it should be ready to eat right You could purify it and make it good for me too eat ?" Shippo gave her a small puppy face asking her if he could have it as the kit almost had his hands on it

"No Shippo put it down ! Don't touch that it's poo!" Inuyasha chastized before his fingers grazed the seemingly harmless morsel

"But Kagome said?"

"I don't care what the wench said brat , I said don't touch it !"

"Shippo , Inuyasha is right .. Inuyasha ? " Kagome said sweetly

"Yes , Kagome?

"Sit Boy !"

Inuyasha soon seethed within the large crater that he so nicely formed when he was slammed into it , and it was equally returned by a mocking hanyouess whom was about to learn her place . Once the spell wore off and the hanyou was now able to move his eyes glared at her with the fury of crimson mixed with a cerealean blue , and his body now thrown taunt against hers , pinning her to the tree.

"Bitch you are going to learn your place even if it kills me !"

" Hmmm .. Really, you know I have this awesome one word that tells me you can't do shit!" Kagome sneered as her transformation was soon taking over unbeknownst to the two.

" Don't even think about it wench , or by force I will put you there!" Inuyasha raged back growling , answering the ones of his intended mate.

"Sit Boy!"Kagome screamed.

"Bad Girl!" Sango called out sweetly to stop what she knew was only about to come.

' Just wait till I get up out of this whole , wench. I 'll show you what shit I can do .. Just thinking of what hell I can bring makes me all warm inside! You thought I was bad before just wait ! I 'll get you when your least expecting it mate ! Game's Over Your Mine !"

' Damn Sango, why? '

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

Bad Girl! Sit Boy !

~ Chapter Seven ~

Rough & Neccessary Nautiness

By Inuyashas Youkai

Hours had passed since their enemy had long before left them , and the ravenous intent of the tempermental hanyous had been neutralized for the time being. Although their heated glares to that of the other, between them had only worsened since , because they were to remain separated till such time was decided they both , Inuyasha , and Kagome were in some sort of time out . Kaede had assisted in with something rather pecular in order to ensure that they would stay put , and to Kagome's gaping expression it was only obvious as to what it was , at least in her world.

The two being contained only snarled deeply to that of the other, as to blame other than that of themselves for the perdicament they were now in, and some of their discontentment was to the ones who only continue with their means of swift punishment. Though the distance from the other was only just out of their reach by a mesely inch , but enough with the new enchantment neither could do anything but face the other and see ,of those around them. It seemed to what the others new but they obviously missed the memo was a punishement of the teasing sort. Soon after everything was in place the others within the small expanse that harbored the Bone Eaters Well , everyone else besides the two being chastised for their earlier rant went about their daily tasks , leaving the two restrained but alone..

" Ya old wrinkly butt fucked prune let me the fuck outta here now ..! Dammit!" The hanyou ,male griped..

~ No Answer~

"Did ya hear me , or did ya get an infestation up in that peanut brain of yours ...!The Village just called. They said they were missing their town idiot, I couldn't really understand them, but I think they were saying the name was yours... " The same male hanyou, Inuyasha irritatedly spat in response to being ignored.

"Inuyasha ! Oh dear! Looks like you fell out of the ugly tree and hit every branch on the way down! Shut Up you dicktree ! Or have you been sucking on too many courpses lately that your brain shiveled up into a wee lil' pee ,dickflap! Kaede isn't going to do shit , by that tone, besides stupid if ya can't figure it out without figuring it out ya incompetant tard, no ones here except us ..Everyone is entitled to be stupid, but you abuse the privilege. Oh I'm sorry, ya dolt ,how many times did your parents drop you when you were a baby? !"

"Damn Chanky ,not you again... I have always woundered why people bang their heads against brick walls... then I met you. Bitch , don't even get me started on you ! I haven't forgotten debutard, I will get you ..Why don't you go outside and play, hide and go f**k yourself until I get there, Twunt!.."

"Hey- Putz ! I am away in the land -trying to ignore your dumb ass- , but in the meantime, why don't you go play in Kikyo's remains , flaming shit heel ! Forget the ugly stick Pantywaist ! You must have been born in the ugly forrest, ya domeless wonderboy!

"Buffarillo ! ! Sure, I'd love to help you out...now, which way did you come in? Hmm..Nitwit.I dont know what your problem is there lint licker...but I'm going to bet it's really hard to pronounce, ya dirty whore... "

"There are some stupid people in this world. You just helped me realize it. Until you met me ,Fartknocker. "

"I couldn't remember the last time I wanted somebody's fingers to break so badly. Im sorry, Talking to you seems as appealing as playing leapfrog with about a little less questions and a little more shut the hell up? I'm here, live with it. "

"Twit Why don't you slip into something more comfortable...like a coma. Listen, are you always this stupid or are you just making a special effort today, Turd burglar ? I need you...I want you...To get out of my face ...I'm not listening right now so cry me a river, build yourself a bridge, and GET OVER IT! "

" If you didn't have feet you wouldn't wear shoes...then why do you wear a bra? Thankfully for you Asshat! We don't have mirrors since they don't talk but lucky for you they don't laugh, and only break !Now Poof be gone, your breath is too strong, I don't wanna be mean, but you need that listerine crap, not a sip, not a swallow, but the whole friggin bottle !"

"Why You ! Say ,I heard that you changed your mind. So, what did you do with the diaper, pansy Sprite? Does it have little ruffles and bows? I'd love to ask how old you are, but unfortunately I know you can't count that high, Doody Head! Right now I'm sitting here looking at you trying to see things from your point of view but I can't get my head that far up my ass , Dipshit"

Going back and forth, the two had gotten into a , what started out in a little spat, though had gone further south to a much more dangerous territory, and one that wasn't of anger anymore , but instead replacing it with lust.

"Ka Kagome...Ya sure you need ,want even , for me to go away, bitch? Cause I have something better in mind then going away, unless that means your with me .. Damn you fuckin teasing ,wench ! I hate you.. I hate you so much for making me wanting you as I do!" Inuyasha growled ..

"Likewise Dickweed! Damn Bastard , making me do things I don't wanna do !" Kagome spat back..

"Really? Why don't you be a good little bitch , and tell me ..."

"No .. I want to show you.."

"Fuckin Tease ! How can that happen stupid when we can't even move !"

"Not my problem, besides I can take care of my own with one wo-"

"Don't say it Kagome ..Don't you dare say his name !"

"You mean Kouga ? No, I got something even better , something I can control lil puppy..Sit Boy !"Kagome said the magic words needed to right where she needed him ...

The place you ask...? Slammed right in between Kagome's thighs, but not close enough to move or touch ..

"Grrr Bitch ! I'm not no pup!... So ,Whats this magical thing that can please my Kagome so well that you don't need your mate's help? "

"Yours... I'm not yours silly, as much as we'd like to think otherwise..."

"See there's where you are mistaken , bitch .. Cause you are mine, and you always will be... Your scent proves your mine..- " Inuyasha huskily demanded her to know the truth.

Although the answer he got wasn't spoken nor unexpected , as Kagome was soon able to slide her fingers forcibly , since movement was restricted, then down her skirt and into her panties within the unseen secret tresure concealed inside.

It wasn't the act so much as the delisious scent that plesantly tortured his nostrils, which led him in doind what he did next, and with it forcing the spell Kaede enforced back, so in the end he could take what he wanted, right now it was to taste his intended..

The next moments went by in a blur , as flashes of crimson, and white when the transforming hanyou move to stand stiff , with his intended underneath him , and against the ground ..

"Inu... Inuyasha?"

"I really should thank you for what you've done -" Inuyasha 's demon paused noticing the remains of the once whole collarlike objects " but I won't .."

"You won't?"

"No..I won't .. You've been a bad lil bitch , 'Gome , and as far as I see it your still mine , regardless of the flee bitten sappy wolf 's attempts on taking you, and soon you will know its true...I'am going to show you the error in your ways , in ways your pretty little mind could never come to understand, but your Reiki will enjoy the pain I inflict on you for your disobediance , as it was meant to be..." Inuyasha's demon whispered threateningly against her throat, as his lips brushed up the enticing slope , till they reached to carressly taunt her earlobes..

" Ahhhhhh! Inuyasha you need to stop , this is wrong ..You have Kik-"the hanyouess gasped through the want to moan..

"Hush Mate ! Stop telling lies ,you know what I want , and it isn't that rotten pile of spoiled carcass ! It's you..." Inuyasha began , as his eyes bled of that of blood when his ears heard upon which was said by the woman to thwart him, as his descent became known when he started to nibble hard down the womans neck , not to harm her, but enough to break the skin..

"And I am mated to -" Kagome breathed ..

"Don't you even dare wench or I'll Bite you ..Hard.. Do you think that I fuckin care that the wolf has a proven claim over you..? He stole you ! So this is my answering response to it.. I will still have you , until I can break his hold over you, to convince you.."

"Convince me ? What does that have to do with anything ! I will still be his , and you will still be hers!I- " Kagome panted heavely , as she fought against the demon inside whose only desire was to come out ..

"Bitch ! You don't listen very well do you ! "Inuyasha roared spatting through clenched teeth , and while his hands started to glide over her exposed heated flesh..

"Ahhhh!...Please just stop..."

"And why would I want to do that wench ?"

"Look , um if things were different this would be a bad thing ..But we can't do this , and I... I need you to stop before I-"

"Shut up , we can , and will ! I want this to happen , and I want her to come out , Kagome.. I want to feel you, taste you, and soon enough I will have you as mine alone ..All Of you.."

The wolf hanyouess soon emerged afterward , once Kagome finally let go of her last strand of control, and the moment the beast within her broke through is when Inuyasha bit down even harder. Clothes were ripped away from Kagome's lithe , and panting form as her eyes spoke of bleeding intent for the mutt's path, as his tongue slid against the now crude bitemarks alongst her neck..

Fighting against the weight of his body crushingly, forcing her to submit while the mutt's delisious torturing wrath only continued greedily , upon hers. Finally succuming to the searing flames which had now burned with succulant heat pooling down within her core..

"Mutt..."The demoness moaned huskily..

"Has my bad bitch now become willing to play?"

In response was a flick of her head , so that her neck was offered willingly to him..

"Yes, fucking bastard!..." was purred from the plump , tempting lips of what was Kagome..

Upon return Miroku, Sango , and Kaede came to find a most pecular sight, one in which had brough fear to some degree , as the scene had unbeknownst to them of what occured but was mused to be deadly .While the hanyouess they once knew was hovering slightly over the quite dazed looking transformed hanyou , with her fangs digging deep into that off his neck , with blood trailing down , and finding the same upon hers..

"Bad Girl!"

Once those words were said , Kagome felt hard against Inuyasha , and in the end knocking both out in her fall , clashing hard upon the others skull.

TBC...

I know.. I know .. I totally skipped the best part .. But that will be saved for last , when Inuyasha gets to have her all to himself, not only that , as things are remembered this memory will be embarked upon in its very dangerous and lethal nature...


	8. Chapter 8

Bad Girl !Sit Boy!

~Interlude~

Special Thanks

By Inuyashas Youkai

Special Thanks To Those lovingly enjoying this story , and continue to do so.. I could have never done it without you:

~ Raven2010 , LovesDepp ,Shiori37 ,MizoreShirayukiFan , and inuyashahanyou4kagomemiko ~

In response to some of your reviews:

Raven2010 : I know , I loved the way it come out when Inuyasha found the truth of her very own sit...Yes.. I quite like the way Kagome is in this story ..Total bad ass .. And to think if she was really like this in the main story line , we'd be in tears, conbined with the expected sits!

LovesDepp:Hahahahaha Nope ! Hobo didnt have a chance , and it's about time ! Damn ! Someone had to show him straight or else his pansy ass would never learn !

Shiori37: There's lots more fun too come Shiori, very soon. I know sometimes it take a bit for my updates , but I would rather take my time, so that in the end ..I'am just not throwing them out there just to do so.. It takes alot of time of get it the way I want it to come out, the way I see it happening in my head lol...

inuyashahanyou4kagomemiko : You talked me into it...

Thanks guys , and this chapter is dedicated to you ...

Bad Girl Sit Boy!

~ Chapter Eight ~

Deception , Almost Sleeping With The Enemy ,& Taking A Page FromThe Master

By Inuyashas Youkai

The dark one sat perturbedly , as he thought over the events that shouldn't have occured . Naraku planned the previous attack painstakingly , and with time consuming efforts , then to see it crumble away from his very eyes , like the dead bitch does when the evil hanyou was bored and had nothing to do but to fuck the worms straight out of her. Although , that over time didn't seem like such a conquest , as it was for even him , there was ever so much creepy crawlies that any man could take , and for them to ceremoniously fall from her dusty crevace , fighting to crawl back in through the way made by his wrinkly cock ..

It soon became too much ...

Who knew what else had gotten stuck , and died up there , but Naraku as he thought of another way to destroy Inuyasha besides that of a very much had courpse , as her ride had been down ,and flown the coupe, a idea came to him .. One that would both give him what he wanted , and made it so he wouldn't have to even be in smelling distance of the rank that was Kikyo..

The devious hanyou no longer had too worry of his discarded heart going against him now for it even shrived up upon anything leading up to the thought of the Stanky bitch!

No, what he had planned was something once done before , but this time it wouldn't be just with making those believing what the other had done , it would be actually doing it causing the other to think that it was truly them who had done it.

This time he would bring about his best thought deception yet ..

He would appear as Inuyasha , and finally take her , with her believing that it was the hanyou that had spoiled her cunt rotten with his poundings , but actually it would be him, Naraku. Then with the knowledge of it while , from behind taking that of the hideous copy of the wench , removing his concealments away , before they rode to oblivion , and telling her so when he spoke her name. By the time she even realized it , that bitch Kagome would've already had done her deceit , when she consented to sleep with their enemy .

Afterwards , Nothing can stop the fall of what would become , once the treachery was known . Their pack of pests would fall apart , the hanyou would most likely go into a venemous rage , killing them all anyway , and Kagome if not killed in the process , would be..

"All awone ...Aw ... Poor bitch would be left with nothing then to come to me as her master, for she would be broken...

So , when the brainless twit , evil Naraku, had everything set for when she would return with that lost mutt of hers . The games would begin . All he would have to do is wait for a fight to begin..

A fight that was soon coming , especially that one had already begun, seeing that from where he hid , amongst the cover of nearby trees, and the sounds of maddening screams made him grin , evilly from where he sat.

Although , Unbeknownst to him , something seemed rather odd once the pair had came back with supplies from the darkened well, and even though neither quite knew what it was , both knew something felt wrong. So , to conceal whatever had changed between them prior, for the hanyou now to be all sweet to the miko, both had began staging a fight amongst them for it to appear as nothing changed. With a knowing wink to the other , as they had stepped out began arguing about something pulled randomly from their heads ..

One particular subject that always gotten them , well rather hot ...

_~Two Horny ,Hanyous Standing Before A Tree~_

" Wench ! I don't got time to wait for your stupid , lazy ass to come back from that thing you always go to when you go back! Why is it always when I 'am forced to let you go back that you always pay me back by being late ? Making me take time out my busy day ,and come get your ugly bitchy self ! "

"May I remind you that I have another life than just trapsing around looking for jewel shards , besides if that's all I' am to you than why don't you just ...Sit Boy!"

"Gahhhhh! Damn straight it is ! What else could it be ? You don't think ... Wait you... You don't think that I, like you do you? Why would ever like you when I have Kikyo .. Your just a mere copy of what's mine !" Inuyasha snickered, from his spot on the ground.

_At least it started that way , but then a real argument emerged..._

"Why would I like some dumb ass like you when I already have my mate !"Kagome taunted victoriously.

_'Lousy Lick .. Nasty Bastard ' Kagome fumed._

"Because I'am better that a stinky wimpy wolf !" Inuyasha growled ..

_'You heartless coniving bitch .. Be that way , No one wants your stinky tuna anyway!'_

"Hardly , you don't even come close !" Kagome yelled stomping off.

_'Take that ya dickless ,bisquit loving swine! Its okay , don't cry ,we can still stuff your fallen manhood for ya! Boo who .. !'_

_' Fucking roach infested cunt ! I'll get you back for this soon enough!'_

"Why You! Come back here ! I'am not done speaking to you !"

_'Dried up cockmaster!'_

_' Scurvy Hag!'_

"Sit Boy !"

"Fuck ! Not This again!"

_' Disease infested asshole !'_

_' Sloppy seconds curater!'_

"Thats Right , its what you get for messing with a wolfs bitch !"

Seeing the two rather steaming hanyous stalk off angrily in opposite direction , appearantly .. For they weren't exactly mad, per say , as they were extremely horny for the other, craving the punishment that both sought to give , as much as recieve , as of late, but it wasn't that anyone else had to know this. It wasn't that they had become mates, not yet , because at the present time they could not , but didn't stop the very amourous hanyou from getting about.

The Puppy would get his bone...

~ Deception~

Although , it was something that had surprised her to see the sight of her hanyou pup coming back for more , only it was more that he had this very appologetic expression on his face.. That was odd .. This wasn't the way they often came for one another for each others angry wrath upon another.. It was more violent , more devouring.. This was totally different , and much unexpected .

"Ka Kagome.. I .."

"What 's wrong Inuyasha?"

" It's just that I don't wanna fight anymore .. I ... I just want you .." The fake Inuyasha whispered as he pulled her towards him ,holding her tightly , and snuggling within the crook of her neck..

"Inuyasha ?"

"Shhh .." the fake hanyou shuddered convincingly against her throat , as his clawed fingertips grazed her shoulders, pushing away the red cloth of the Haori, and watching it fall to the ground..

Almost Sleeping With The Enemy ~

Deep down for some reason the hanyouess knew that something was wrong with Inuyasha , but what about this situation was off , she didn't know ..Although it was suddenly that a curious scent soon was made known in the heat of the moment had made its way into Kagome's nose , one that was felt whenever HE was near ,as the one behind her had blown bellowing warmth from his lips , and before his cock had entered her sweetened honeycomb ..

Chocolate, swirling with bloodied amber orbs , imediately widened in shock , and anger when the truth had become known , as his length had brushed against her supple flesh , making its way down to her soakened core.

~Taking A Page From The Master~

Growling , pushing him away from her person , but not without giving a quick flick of her wrist , and with it taking a little something with her , as a piercing wail was then sent over the heavens when the result of her actions was tossed haphazardly to the ground..

Redressing herself quickly as she had only known that others had heard it , and would soon come to see it, then glowered her perturbed eyes upon the imposter , as all of his tricks had fallen away , unveiling that of Naraku..

Snickering heartedly , as she crept towards him stalkingly , until she had then stood standing over his pained form clutching himself where a certain part once resided , presently no more, as it still laid abandoned bleeding on the ground ..

TBC...


	9. Chapter 9

Bad Boy !Sit Girl!

~ Chapter Nine ~

Cuming To Know, Your So Good

By Inuyashas Youkai

_ Snickering heartedly , as she crept towards him stalkingly , until she had then stood standing over his pained form clutching himself where a certain part once resided , presently no more, as it still laid abandoned bleeding on the ground .._

~ Cuming To Know ~

As the other's came upon the sight of their enemy standing , attempting to appear as nothing had happened , cackling as his poisonous miasma began to encircle him, and his forsakenly torn member , as his hands still griped where it once stood at attention. Their eyes widened , and their mouths were suddenly agape , as neither knew what to think of the situation, while their bulging orbs fluctuated between that of Naraku , and the hanyouess that stood menacingly above him.

"Ka..Gome ?" Sango gasped ..

But only was answered with her bloodied eyes pinning on hers , as a evil smirk soon grew , and her clawed fingertip laid lightly against that of her own lips in order to tell her politely to shut it ..

Before anyone was to question further, the enraged demoness now present in her place chuckled huskily, and before their attention followed hers , as the aura began to swirl around Naraku in his attempts to retrieve such missing member, when trying to reemerge with himself.

" I would've thought that last one through , but now that you haven't.. Nah uh ..I don't think so ..." Kagome sneered as the neglected and shredded remains of the slimy half demon's penis began to move back to it's rightful owner, but that's exactly the moment she had moved..

Rushing forth to close the small gap between them , as the others screamed for her to wait , and Inuyasha ran , expecting to collide with her , then Kouga followed..

"Stupid girl , What in the hell are you doing?!

"Dammit Bitch! "

Although everything went by too quickly as Kagome at the last second of Naraku's reattachment phase , moved to knock the appendage into a side-spin,and when it reattached it's tip was now facing him , as the ripped part of it faced them.. Inuyasha , and Kouga collided with each other , thrown back not a foot away from where Kagome, and Naraku now stood , as the latter had made the dislike for her actions known..

"You impedient Wench!"

"Ooooo...Seems you have a problem there , Naraku , but at least you'll know that your body will match the color of your miasma soon enough , and maybe you'll at least look a little bit more threatening..."

"Will ya get the fuck off of me , ya fleebag ! I don't swing that way sorry ?!" Inuyasha snickered as he pushed the unconscious wolf away from him, and then realized what it was that the miko had done.

~Your So Good ~

Although, Naraku disappeared just as quickly , blending into the shadows within the trees , before his aura faded completely . Soon enough Kagome's musings over the rather humorous act committed was abruptly muted when it was Sango , the slayer whom had spoken , as to clarify what it was she had seen..

"Did I just see that correctly , or am I just hallucinating ?" Sango said in between giggles..

"No Sango , I believe our innocent Kagome has taken a leap into the gutter to my side, and ripped the sucker right off , and flipped to the other side so that he may have a inside out pecker .." Miroku amended ,with hand gestures while trying to keep the perverted smile off his face..

"How ?" Inuyasha asked .

"What do you mean how weren't you not even watching ?! Don't tell me the sits abruptly struke brain damage so soon , to your shriveled up pea sized brain !" Kouga taunted ..

"I know that idiot ! What I mean is how where you able to be close enough to have access to his dick , I mean was he draining the snake , and you just happened to sneak up on him , or what ?!"

"No.."Kagome replied .

"No what ?!"Inuyasha questioned her vague answer.

"Just , No .. It didn't happen like that ,but don't worry about it , it doesn't matter .. It's done , he's gone , forget about it .." Kagome yelled frustratedly, shocking everyone as to why she was mad ..

' Was it that bad that Kagome feels that she can't trust me to accept her still, and not tell me ..' Inuyasha thought.

Afterwards the miko left the area , leaving behind the threat if anyone served to follow her than they would be missing some very valuable parts , as well , causing each one to grab onto, and protecting those said parts once the comment was said . Kagome , only wanted some time alone , and no matter how she got it , it would be done..

TBC...


	10. Chapter 10

Bad Girl , Sit Boy!

Chapter Ten

Following The Trails Of Maggots within The Skies

By Inuyashas Youkai

Upon returning back to camp , the wolf hanyouess found her pack waiting for her at dusk , everyone but the mutt , that wasn't her mate, even the stupid flee infested wolf , siring her was there to her surprised annoyance , but Inuyasha was not. Although by it she wasn't hurt , but incredibly challenged by the fact that the mutt , was with whom he was , and even more so gave her the chance of gainly some much needed entertaining break from the repetitive bore that had succombed amongst their travels , as it had the last time. Therefore abruptly soared up within the trees , leaping amongst their branches , without care to leave word as to where she was headed, only that she was yet again leaving them to choke on her remaining dust.

Weaving in and out , bluring within the camoflage of flourishing brush in her taunting descent where their were the telling sight of maggots making their trailing mark within the skies. Then dropping down gracefully from within the sprouting limbs heading skywards into the clouds, and landing onto the soil below to find the knowing sight only waiting for her eyes to come hanyou was otherwise distracted from her presence by a heated embrace with the other almost human miko , Kikyo. Looking behind her towards the sounds of her pack making their own entrance , as they also embarked on the grotesque scene , the crunching of leaves , and debris surrounding the movement made by their feet.

"Damn mutt , you just couldn't stay away huh? Those worms , and a ride on the town bicycle too hard to resist groping a feel on the bones of the dead?Sorry puppy , I guess I should've known you rather have a bone !"

That did it .. Thus made Inuyasha's present predicament known , as he found himself within the arms of Kikyo, and with that in a somewhat comprimising position.

"Shit!"

Although it wasn't the only thing that started , as Kikyo then shot a arrow in Kagome's direction, causing the shit to hit the fan , when Kouga sidestepped Kagome , and deflected the arrow meant for his mate . Snarling peturbedly towards the dead bitch , with his body threatenly poised to attack upon any unexpected movement, and it was Kagome's unfortuntaly , that caused Kouga to strike against Kikyo , as Inuyasha ferally followed to put a stop too , but Kagome was only just able to catapault herself away , missing Kouga's claws by mere inches.

Kagome's eyes burned with sizable catastrophic flames , as the other two were quicking rising to follow in her footsteps behind , feeling the comings of their innner demons arrival , and to fiercely impose their significant claims. Kikyo slowly stepped back , and watched , as the standstill arriving to a abrupt hault commenced , as it was then that for a brief moment time froze , before a storm broke out .All three of them begun to attack one another , for their place , rightfully sought . Although it didn't take long before the searing angry marks began to show upon them edged with that of casacading blood from them , it took even less time for the beasts within to further take their place . Kikyo , with the demons quickly covered ground , consuming whatever lay before them , had soon then became a unexpected casualty , but in the end was the truth just the same, and because of it being taken by the wolf's claws still with the remnants of soil clinging to his fingertips,

"Bad Girl ! the words were screamed , heard as if said through water in the back of her head , but other than that it was ignored, Kagome was far too gone .

The swirling typhoon swirling with a spinning blur of colors , containing the three growling in their own seething need for blood. Snarling barks, high pitched hisses, and petulant whines , ensued as more crimson fled , with all the more flesh torn . A short time later , the spin decreased to nothing, leaving three weakened forms thrown by their own bodies disolved will to continue. Chest's heaving , as they tried to catch their breath caught, standing tauntly in the spots ot far away from that of the other. Movement from the right had both the wolf , and the dog still taking on their wildly tranformed eyes, turning as if on cue to catch the unwanted to make such knowledge of being moved towards them in their injured state.

Still, Kagome continued , stumbling along towards those two that were not yet dead, and chuckled madly , as even more blood had fallen with every step taken forward. The scent of Kagome's blood , and in such copious amounts had slowly somehow started to make that of the hanyou snap out of it , as he now found the sight forcing itself upon him to painfully see.

"Kagome..."

"Grrrrrr"

"Kagome you have to snap out of it , Dammit!"Inuyasha yelled at her while fighting off the still oblivious wolf, knocking him unconscious with the blunt end of his sword, the hilt. .

"Kukukuku... Seems to me I have embarked on a rather opportune moment , Inuyasha .."

"Fuck me ! Leave her the hell alone Naraku! You have no fucking idea what she's capable of,"

"Ahh , but I think I do, and that's why I waited until the one time she would be pushed just enough to break.."Naraku began to emerge from within the trees.

Running towards her , Inuyasha leapt up grasping her by the tail in hopes that it'll work in both protecting her , and to snap her out of the bloodlusting rut she got stuck within. Ignoring her pissed off wails , Inuyasha whirled her around a couple time to get enough speed to carrier her over to cover the distance of the well , and threw her enraged form within the well, as she hit her head on the edge on the way down. The following expected bluish hue rose up within the now bleakness of the well, and with a swift arc of his sword summoning the adament barrage, the attack bought him some time to rush to the well , shoving a whole damn tree roots and all down it , destroying the path , entering , or leaving , as he said goodbye to the one whom held his heart , with bloody tears in his eyes.

TBC..


	11. Chapter 11

Bad Girl! Sit Boy!

~ Chapter Eleven ~

Meeting The Flaming Band Of Seven

When Awakening In The Twilght Zone

By Inuyashas Youkai

Sighing , looking back on that day Inuyasha shuddered not knowing what had ever happened to Kagome back then .

' Did his plan work ?'

'Did she even survive after being so abruptly separated from her life-mate, even though Kouga passed on ?'

The hanyou had searched for years once his time met the turn of the century , many times over, but in the end came up with nothing. Presently side by side with the mutual exhausting task , of putting up with his asshole brother, Sesshomeru. The somewhat touchy alligiance occured after some time following his endless roaming about the new earth as it was, constantly changing, but since then had been traveling with one another stubbornly . Through many wars , ingniting for the humans , and the quite unknown scattered battles among demons, even though he wasn't alone , as well as having no problems keeping himself busy , Inuyasha couldn't help the the sight of Kagome within his thoughts.

His life after she disappeared through the well , spent many boring years , as Naraku's whereabouts had somehow faded with her , and preceeding the flee engorged wolf 's burial, but often wandered since the threat now wasn't anything without any clues to the jewel , or of the one who once guarded it. Certainly , the hanyou did often return to see his pack , and was happy to see that some of them got their happiness.

About five years later though , now in present Tokyo , as the hanyou was overseeing some projects that his bastard of a relation had made him stop the nothing he was doing , and had him come to the business district of downtown to attempt to close up some mergings as well. Passing a large shrine on the way , and being one that seemed to druge up some painful old memories because of its name .

Higarashi Shrine

It was one of the reasons the cloaked hanyou avoided this part of Tokyo , and because after so long of finding squat , one loses hope that she made the fall that took her away so long ago, and now lives a life alone , for it. Although , out of nowhere a explosion broke within his concealed hanyou ears as he passed the shrine a few miles back, and now pulled to the side of the road , looking back where he came , as Inuyasha had a ominious feeling as from where the loud noise came from , proved by the billowing smoke pourng from it.

Quickly jumping in his car , and squeeling his tires, turning , Inuyasha sped towards the shrine , repeating the words quietly to calm himself . As he went. Slamming the car to a stop, but left it running , as he leapt , or tried to rush up the stairs in his somewhat restricting clothes, traded for his abandoned firerat sometime ago. Once he came to the top of the stairs , and suddenly faced where the wellhouse once stood, now a pile of ruble with a tree stump coming up through a gigantic hole . On top of the weathered stump was the very still form of Kagome laying there limply, as the wood underneath her was at the moment becoming stained with her blood .

"Kagome !?" the hanyou yelled as he ran towards her..

"Inu-"Kagome tried to whisper before fading away at the end falling silent.

Jumping up at the top of the thrown pile where Kagome layed , and carefully lifted her against him , taking her as quick as he could back towards his still running car, not even caring about the seats , buckling her in. Getting in next to her before leaning her back to lay against him, knowing that time was running out , seeing the very same as the wolf Kouga before her, then while pulling of his ring , allowing his demonic features to once again show themselves, and forcing his elongated fangs within her neck , marking her as his. Once he was finished with the knowledge that they couldn't stay here, Inuyasha settled her into place , buckling up , putting the ring back on , and drove towards his house, while calling his brother , telling him so , and if he didn't like it , tough shit.

" Please let it work , Kagome come on , please.."a very human looking Inuyasha pleaded with a very unconscious Kagome, while kissing , and nibbling that of her bloody hands, as he drove.

A hour later , pulling into his drive , killing the engine , and pulled her gently against him , Inuyasha spoke to her lovingly , as he carried her safely into the protection of his home , one that he hoped one day will be considered hers as well..

"Welcome Home ,Kagome .."the human as he said this kissed her softly on the temple, before whispering the words ..

"I love you .."

Upon waking up in a strangely different place she thought she would be , and didn't have a clue ,as to how she got there, Kagome gazed around a lavishly large bedroom, as her eyes still had her sights dipped completely in red , for some unknown reason .Believing that oddly she still had some weird side effect from the mused transformation, but she couldn't concentrate on anything , because her skull was pounding . Trying to stand , but failed miserably falling back on the bed , in response to the dizzy spell that took hold.

From the far end of the room the sound of a door being opened, then closed again thereafter, was heard within the lazy ears being tosled by the wind through the open window. The smell of food nearby made her stomach rumble , and it didn't help her mood what-so-ever hearing such strangely familiar voices pouring into the window annoyingly but she was too tired to even move. About to fall asleep once more , while ignoring the inviting bliss of food, closing her eyes once more , until another bout of shrills poured into the room with enough racket to wake up a whole god damn town.

Throwin her covers off her then leaping wobbly towards the window, only to find what looked oddly to be almost dead ringers for the should be members of the band of seven working about within what looked to be a courtyard containing many flowers. Completely confused , as to why that was, and the only reason she could reason was that somehow she had at somepoint been captured by the stupid Naraku, but that's impossible . Shrugging her shoulders , and opening the window further , only to fall out gracefully from it , as she addressed each one in her own way .

Bleeding orbs boredly glared at each one , as a cocky threat emerged , while moving her clawed fingertips in a threatening fashion, against the threat against her supposedly , then to her unexpected surprise , all of them scattered like rats. One of them even jumped into the arms of another one , screaming for the prior to save them, and causing her mouth to fall agape, stupidly , with one of her eyes twitching.

'When had the band of seven become such pussies..?'

Turning around towards the source of someone behind her , chuckling , and when she came to face the one still laughing, a gasp fell from her lips..

"Inuyasha , I don't understand why are you here did you get captured by Naraku too, or am I crazy..?"

"No , to both , but you need to eat , and sleep, we can talk later , just know I am here "the human Inuyasha said before wrapping his arms around her , kissing her forhead, before picking her up , and taking her back to her bedroom.

"Inuyasha why are you human , and why are we here, and why are you acting so weird?"

"If I answer , will you promise me you will not scream, and that you will eat."At seeing her nod , human Inuyasha soon became a older , wiser , but still handsome hanyou Inuyasha with a unfamiliar look in his eyes, when the ring on his finger was removed, then he continued.

" I'am still hanyou , Kagome , I did make a promise didn't I ? We are here because this is my home , and because you are my mate , its yours too. Um.. Oh yea the reason I may seem different to you is probaly because of what you are to me now, and well, because of the fact its been oh, lets just say many many years since I last saw you ..." Inuyasha spoken gently , explaining to her , so it wouldn't scare her , as much as the information may have at least.

"What I thought-" Kagome tried before getting interupted by her supposed mate .

" Kagome , I love you , but you need sleep , and to eat because you haven't ate for a while . So since we made a deal , could you do me the honor please , and eat something , then after you sleep , we talk .. I will answer anything you want to know .."Inuyasha stated , encouragingly , happy that for once she listened to him without a fight , and started to eat , as he started to rise from his spot , ready to exit the room so she could do so without interuption , or the need to ask more annoying questions to refrain from sleeping.

"Will you , stay with me at least till I fall asleep?" Kagome's spoken softly, bittersweet, making Inuyasha pause , closing his eyes before turning towards her smiling slightly.

Crawling in the bed beside her , then pulling her close , snuggling against the warmth of having her beside him once more , sighing in relief for how close it was to the hanyou loosing her , a second time.

TBC...


	12. Chapter 12

Bad Girl! Sit Boy!

~ Chapter Twelve ~

The Elusive Freely Revealed

By Inuyashas Youkai

During sleep Kagome then saw herself behind closed eyes standing still as a hanyou wolf diluted by the beast now living inside her within there midsts , as a battle of some kind broke out into the open. Then as the fluttering stills commenced turning within inside her unconscious mind once loosing herself to the madness taking over , and continuing to follow the destructive path now set upon them , as three beasts overcame their masters , throwing them besides themselves into the swarm of blood , shrieking howling sounds of discontent , all the while fighting amongst each other. The things told of her during the moments stolen by her counterpart so openly while during that time her human side was otherwise dormant , and received within her slumbering daze , it was not long after that she abruptly felt alone, cold for some reason , then darkness surrounding her , thereafter.

Thrown awake shivering , as her eyes found the skies yet shrouded in the stillness of night, until that is the door to the room opened the way to where she was currently staying in. Quickly reacting to the abrupt action with the reminders of the nightmare she'd just awoken from Kagome leapt from that of her bed , growling a threat towards the one too stupid not to know than to sneak upon a fiery bitch as she slept , then catapulted herself to pin the unknown intruder against the door recently opened, with her eyes seering with unbridled flames. At least until the smell of her mates tears fell , making her pause, and it was with him feeling that he was on the verge of repeating the past , the very moment where he had to make a choice , and with that choice caused him to lose her once more, that caused him without reservations to pull her close in a protective embrace.

" Please , Kagome don't .. Just stay with me.." the disguised hanyou shown to everyone else as a human shone brightly to his mate as the one she loved to accept within her very heart without reservations.

Feeling that of her demonic jyaki fade once the cold metallic band reached out to form around her fingertip , sliding into place, while still having it apart of her but also allowing both forms residing inside her to coincide when the contact initially was made. Chocolate eyes blending fluidly with the honey gold taken from that of her sire , and her second mate , Inuyasha, creating a erotic shadowing hue enlightening the path to her soul , through that of her very eyes, as the angry red fizzled out in trade for new likeness chosen for his mate. Inky locks tangled with their twin component of silver liquid whispingly swaying within the length that now flowed past her waist dipped in a carmel brown , ending in modest curls. Curious ears lifting from the place nestled on the bed of tousled locks, and carried the same midnight , caramel , and silver strands , signifying her beginning , her first ,and her lasting forever more.

Smiling slightly , as Inuyasha pulled back somewhat to look at the visage created by their eternal bond in awe , and appreciation that the horrid events of the past had not returned to follow the path of the days long buried prior , then looking deeply looking into the deep abyss that laid within her eyes when his forehead leaned in lightly to lean against hers. The hanyou seen what was laid out true within those very same eyes , and it told him within her ,everything was settling naturally in the glow of her once unsettled aura. Now granted , Kagome still had claimed onto the fiery she was born with , but also held onto her boldness acquired by the time she was taken against all that was made to be , being created for him with her mating with Kouga, but intertwining with that, with him made ,had what was designed for her to grow into when coming to the place where she belonged , with him.

Although once those eyes cleared as the effects of the ring that not only concealed all that she was , with exception of her mate , and her human heritage from the others, Kagome poised a odd look upon Inuyasha , a expression being one the hanyou never seen upon her before but before he could question it , the hold became tighter around him , as his mate pulled him close to acquire the comfort she needed. It was not long after that a smothered sound escaped her from within his embrace , and while leaning back to inquire as to what she had said , or to explain the odd sound, the hanyou soon found that of her eyes staring deeply into his in confusion.

" Kagome, what is it?"

Upon hearing Inuyasha's deeper masculine voice question her , Kagome had a rather difficult time concentrating on the words being asked , instead of the course soft tone that was used with voicing it, and somehow had a very unexpected result from hearing them within her ears. Although after a moments pause , and following the feel of Inuyasha's yet stubborn persistence in being acknowledged , the new hanyouess couldn't seem to find the words to explain it aloud in the open , now frustrating her , and giving way to the impressive growl breaking past her lips. Not being able to help the need after his own ears heard the sound of her refusal in answering him so demandly for him to stop pestering her , in warning , and for it to come out violently in if not abided by as to what would be coming shortly afterwards, his body leaned down to catch her lips , nibbling at them , as they were caught within his softly within his own pull.

Once the simple showing of affection silenced the deep sneers forming within her throat , held captured within bruised supple lips from the abrupt attentions. A simple taunt was thrown from the plump addiction to the hanyou, moving with the shape forming her words to speak the only given thought lingering in her brain taken in the control of the hanyou before hers, leading .

" It would seem that either that you have grown tired of sucking on a empty bone , savaged by sewage , and maggots breeding in graveyard soil , or maybe the whole thing entirely has made you mad with green envy.." Kagome muttered , snickering.

Chuckling slightly in response before he gave his own answering loving spat, " Oh I don't know though I'd have to admit I have grown to be quite mad alright , Kagome.. But I can't explain exactly as to why its happened , but I think I may have caught a case of permanently crazed fleas telling me that only you is the only last known cure, because having you with me. I got this continuous itch , and at the moment tempting me to do some rather dirty unheard of things with you . Damn wolf!"

TBC...


	13. Chapter 13

Bad Girl! Sit Boy!

~ Chapter Thirteen~

A Scuffle Amongst Demons With A Heavy Dosage Of Heat

By Inuyashas Youkai

Droplets of water hitting a hard surface , and muted from somewhere farther away reached into his wavering senses , arousing the slumbering hanyou from sleep gradually. Although the sound of a heavy knocking in the background following that of his door slamming abruptly to catch the doorknob within the whole inside the newly punched in nearby wall, immediately torn him from his reluctance to wake from his uncommon bout of much needed sleep. Tossing off the covers prior to finding his eyes come across a very irate looking older half brother Sesshomeru.

" Inuyasha , if you don't take care of your needy wench than I will find someone to take care of it for you!" The elder youkai voiced petulantly , as his clawed fingertips were currently oozing with venomous burning acid while his tight hold around the doorknob facing him was appearing like it wouldn't take much more to tear it away from its matching companion on the other side still yet stuck in the wall.

" Fuck you ya bastard ! Why don't you go toss a asshole salad for your troubles , or better yet go take a spin on chucking corn blvd until your sex slave Jaken can take it there for you !?" Besides how come your here already at this ungodly hour on a Saturday anyway?! Did your hand reject you , or was it your dick finally shriving up into your stomach for it's lack of use!?" The human hanyou , now with his ring in place pulled some sweats over his boxers , and walked towards the obviously busted up door exiting his room.

" Actually desperation isn't very becoming upon a demon , but I doubt you would know that because all you ever came to experience were wenches even more so than you ! Actually I had come on behalf of Rin , she apparently wishes to partake in lunch with a ingrate , and a sorry pathetic inbred wench !" Sesshomeru snidely retorted , as he nonchalantly followed after his ungrateful sibling.

A sound of another door getting almost ripped of the hinges , and then slamming against the cupboards of the bathroom sink just to bouce back at the one throwing it open before a growling retort to the ballsy speculation regarding her present situation.

" Why you pussy whipped cross dressing transvestite , go back to where ya came from , and pound sand in your rocky mountain kingdom! Maybe it would rub out some of that unsightly distemper ya got going on from your lack of hairy oysters in your diet !" Kagome spat effortlessly , with a cruel shit -eating grin overtaking her features, as she went about to finish up getting ready for the day.

Feeling muscular arms coming around her form , as Kagome was in the kitchen starting on some breakfast , and leaning into him taking in the scent of her mate for comfort , then realizing in his slight trembling within his chest against her back that Inuyasha was actually struggling not to laugh at his brothers expense with her comments. Turning around a little , waiting for the skillet to warm up , Kagome had seen that she was right , as her mate's cheeks looked rather sunken in , like if he were biting his cheeks with his fangs , but that had only lasted for the short time that the ice queen found within his brain the size of peanut telling in which direction of where to retort. Mixing the batter within the bowl as Kagome waited whether or not the youkai had gotten lost on his way to his most deceotive thoughts that didn't include battle strategies , as Inuyasha was admirably inhaling the delicious scent of what she was making in connection with hers.

" Ah isn't it amazing the twenty four hour crevice makes it's way to offer the unasked for services once again in order to spread its horrid affliction of a abundance of fleas from the common stray ..So what slop are you deciding to poisonous us with today, Ignorant soup?"Sesshomeru started confidently , as if the last statement slewn from her mouth never reached his ears , and carried on with a miniscule spiteful smirk.

Overwhelmed suddenly with the sudden yank of her inner demoness just wishing to amputate the head upon his stubby little neck , and skewering it with his Bakuseiga , causing her chocolate orbs to flicker red , unseeingly to the other two. Kagome stoically took a deep breath to calm herself , as her mates arms were felt tightening around her taunt posture until a exaggerated fanged smile lit her face to convince that of her mate to release her in his knowledge of what the whole expression meant . It was then feeling his embrace slacken that Kagome slowly relaxed some before grabbing the mixing bowl with one hand , and two eggs with a glass of orange juice in the other , just as her eyes found Rin standing at the archway leading into the kitchen .

" Alright Fluffy , are ya ready to embark on some musky , fermented slop?" Kagome too sweetly retorted , seeing the one hating the nickname with his eyes uncontrollably twitching in annoyance.

" First we have pancakes .." The inflamed hanyouess explained tactfully while with a ladle scooping out two heaping cups of pancake batter upon his head before reaching quickly for the next item on the menu.

" Second two sunny side up eggs , with a glass of juice " Was explained , as the elder dog demon was maddeningly frozen in a state of utter shock with the inapt behavior of the obvious heaven in front him.

" And the last but not least , for dessert .." Kagome then grinned wickedly as a familiar shape formed immediately around his neck before tauntingly amending..

" Dropdead , turnover anyone ?"

A harmonious thud soon met with the tiled floor of the kitchen , as the great lord Sesshomeru was shown a new tactic in running his forsaken lands , in playing dead. Although , with eyes quickly flooding with that of crimson in the intent to kill , and his emerging claws streaming out with green icky goo , as it begun to disengrate the edges of the surrounding pit enclosing the now rabid dog, thus begin to vehemently snarl.

" By the count of three Inuyasha , you'd best remove that bitch from anything I can taste ,and smell or so help me mutt your wench will be nothing but sout falling from my murderous little fingers when I am through with her !"

" Don't at me , it was the bitch that made you look like a omelet a la fluff , not me ! And you for making it so easy for her with the permanent tampon wedged in the fungus manufactured up your ass! Must be all that ice packed up in the crap shoot.."

" Inuyasha ..." His mate called over her shoulder , in a way too polite sweet summoning ..

" Yes my sexy wench ?" The one whose name was called out lovingly , answered hesitantly with a touch of fear.

" Sit Boy !" Kagome yelled , stomping towards the spot his fallen lump should appear next to his brother , but in her mislead surprise forgotten the obvious, because he was not..

Once flinching slightly , Inuyasha began to burst out laughing in blissful relief , as the hanyou remembered what they both for a time forgotten , and it was that during a slight mishap in the feudal era before his mate was forced to be sent back for her own safety, the necklace was no longer for the wench in her persistance with Inuyasha himself caused her to break it from overuse in a rather short period of time.

" Hahahaha Stupid wench , did ya happen to forget that your dumb ass broke it , and forgot to replace the son of a bitch!?" The hanyou human chided, foolishly.

" I didn't forget Inuyasha , I just felt we were past the childish games , and wasn't gonna need it , but I guess .." Kagome's eyes once again flickered against the binds of the ring , as her demon within slammed against her in its desires to be released . The hanyouess cockily confided.

" I was wrong .. " Was sang , as a corded necklace soon wrapped once more around his neck to lay its weight against his chest .

" No .. Kagome , please ? Your right , no more games .. Just please don't.. We are done with the word sit, honestly there's no need okay , I'll stop .." Inuyasha pleaded , as he then came over near to nuzzle his mate's neck in apology.

" Hmm .. Why Inuyasha how can you think I was gonna mention sit ? You have outgrown them in your ripened maturity.. " His mate let on , for the moment giving him a false sense of security until the moment seeing him visibly relax against her.

" No , I was thinking more like , oh I don't know .. How about -"

Inuyasha had hurried back from his search within the fridge to sooth his mate's ire to detour her on the chosen direction Kagome's path was leading too, and held her tightly in a loving embrace until she settled , as his brother looked on in amusement for the grasp his sister actually had on the yet older immature pup. Sesshomeru later stood once finding the ability his body could again move without the restraints of the lit bitch who at this time was ever more so , because her mate had not acted on sating his mate's time of heat , and squelched it within her period of need, but it was felt inside the elder sibling that his blood remained searing . Not only was her words continuously chipping away at his psyche , but the scent given off wasn't helping matters in his sparking pyre in his demands that the wench be roughly shown to her place among them.

"Inuyasha , step away from the bitch .. I believe we have some unsettled business to attend too .."

" Fuck no , do I look stupid to you ?! Not only will she finish what she started in activating this damn thing with another degrating demand to make me eat dirt , then you too will go at it like cats , and dogs , tearing up my damn house in the process .. So hell no, no fucking way!"

About sometime later , quite had resumed the home where it had appeared a natural disaster occurred from the inside . Furniture tipped over , or knocked over on its side. Once couldn't see the floor for everything that could use as a form of weaponry , was.; for the swords had been somehow buried with shit in their haste to keep foreign projectiles coming towards their opponent . The floor had large burn , and melted spot from either Kagome's spiritual power , or Sessomeru's acid – drip , as the stairwell was completely collapsed over leaning towards a far wall in the entryway. Now with the two demon males thrown upon the pile littering the ground with their demanded subjugation's , as the two female's being both Rin , and Kagome left them to their own musings while they were supposed to be serving a time out until said wenches returned , at least it's what they told them on their search for food on their way towards their departure.

" You know what this Sesshomeru feels you absolutely have to do , don't you ?!" Sesshomeru warned , stating the obvious from the spot on top of the clutter within his forced placement in things surrounding them.

" Yea , rut like rabbits with the bitch !Hell I'd think we'd even outrun the energizer bunny,.." Inuyasha pointedly supplied .

TBC..


End file.
